Generation of Sophitia:The Chrono Sword Journeys
by LadyAnime
Summary: As Sophitia's new born child comes, as queen and a mother she has to keep a low profile, but it doesn't flow that way. Sophitia's daughter might find out about her mother's past. As for that a mysterious man is trying to get the Legendary Chrono Sword and


Generation of Sophitia  
  
Note: I do NOT own anything of Soul Calibur, but I do own this story I made up so dont sue me.This is about Sophitia's new born child. Sophitia is relaxing from fighting enemys and put it aside since she has a daughter, but when she is asked to help fight a new enemy is Sophitia's daughter going find out about her past life?  
  
Chapter One: Forget the party, Legendary Chrono Sword Here I Come!  
  
"Sophia!!! Oh where did that child go?!?" said Sophitia in worry. "Im right here!!" Sophia popped out of nowhere and nearly gave her mom a heart attack. "Sophia I told you dont scare me like that." "Ok mom....hey did you here the annual childrens division for soul fighting is coming here and I want to sign up." Sophia said as her long blonde hair toppled on her head making it messed up."No, I dont want you getting hurt and why are you so dirty? I told you to where a dress today!" said Sophitia fixing Sophia's hair. "I was fighting and I dont wanna where a dress to Regent Gortto's party. I dont wanna be a heir to the throne." "Well, you are so go take a shower and get a dress on." "Ok...." as Sophia walked down up the stairs in sorrow.When Sophitia was heading to her room one of the knights came rushing through the castle door huffing and puffing. "Whats wrong, did something happen???" said Sophitia shaking the mess out of him. "Regent...::huff puff::......needs......you."  
"For what?!?!" "To help fight!" "I cant!!" said Sophitia as she slamed herself on the velet chair. Sophia crept down the stairs to she what was the commotion.As she peaked on the side of the wall she saw her mom's shield and sword she was holding. She gasped with delight, but she couldn't believe it. Her own mom a warrior??? "Thats why she didn't want me fighting in the competition.Well Im going to and thats that.This dress totally itches!!!" as she walked up the stairs.   
  
"Are you coming Sophitia?" asked the knight. "coming!" she yelled.She came out with the purple dress she wears normally on the game. The shield and sword in her hand, she was ready to fight. As they both ran to the balcony door, Sophia wondered why they would go that way. I her surprise they jumped off the balcony to the garden and ran through the Enchanted Forest next to the castle to get to Lindbulna.The balcony was so high you would kill yourself. Sophia's jaw opened so wide you can see the middle of her throat. "Wow.....COOL!!!!!!" she screamed."What's wrong Princess Sophia?" asked her maid. "My mom is a warrior?!?" she asked Mordona. "Yes, she didn't tell you. She was one of the people who destroyed Soul Edge." she said dusting the dust of of the trophies. "Wow who's this girl?" she said pointing to the picture on the wall. "Oh thats your mother when she help defeat Soul Edge. She was 21 in this picture." said Mordona.  
  
"Nah...this cant be her my mom's hair  
  
is to her medium back not her butt." "I know she was very, very young." "Maybe I can help mom?" "No you dont Sophia, this is a dangerous job. You need special training if you want to help your mom. Your mom needed special training and so do you." "I want to enter the the annual childrens division for soul fighting" said Sophia looking at the awards and pictures. "Well maybe I shall call Cid and teach you how to fight." "Cool!!!"  
  
As Sophitia and the knight reached Lindbulna Regent Gortto was waiting at the front gate."So gald to see you Regent Gortto." said Sophitia as she bowed. "Nice to see you let me tell you whats going on. A new enemy I dont know what his name is, but he is after the Legendary Chrono Sword. It has great powers even the most experienced fighter cant handle." "Sounds pretty powerful..." said Sophitia. "Beyond powerful, I need you to help us get the Chrono Sword away from his grabs." "Im on it I made need some help though, I think I'll get some people from awhile ago when I was 21 to help me." "Thank you Queen Sophitia." "Welcome, i need to call Mordona to tell her." said Sophitia rushing to the nearest phone.   
  
Ring-Ring!! The phone rang. Mordona ran to the phone in her black and white dress. "Hello?" "Hey this is Sophitia I want to tell you that Im on a quest to find the Chrono Sword." "Wow ok." "Got to go bye!" "Bye!". "Who was that Mordona?" "It was your mother, she is on a quest to find the Legendary Chrono Sword. It is extremely powerful and has great attacks." "I wanna get it. If it sounds that powerful let me at it!" "No you cant get out of the castle walls!" "I know, but I wanna get it. Im gonna get ready!" Sophia ran up to her room, put on her fighting wear and head out the castle walls without no one seeing her.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author Note: it was kinda short, but trust me it will get longer as time goes.Please R&R! Thank you.Tell me if it sucked, it was ok, or it was great. 


End file.
